


旅伴

by ElennaLyu



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 防塌搬运。成文2012年，搬运2020年。雁中心本《Tri-Light》兰雁正篇。
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake | Berserker/Matou Kariya
Kudos: 2





	1. 楔子。

男人坐在电影院门口凉滑的大理石台阶上，朝半落的暮色吐了一个香蕉味的烟圈。下班时分，城市里挤满汽车尾灯靡靡的红。  
他扯起运动衫的连帽遮住脸，眉骨上一条淡淡的青色阴影像一出序曲那样唱出他接下来整个晚上分分秒秒的神情。影院对面那个买棉花糖的小摊收起招牌和遮阳伞准备回家，那位年长的女士朝向他的那侧身体落尽了残阳。  
他再次吐了口气，这次是尼古丁让整个胸腔飘起来的气味。  
背后那张暗色调的海报上陡然挥下一抹斜红，他眯起眼细细地看。一千五百年前的国王挽着他的爱人，克里夫•欧文挽着凯拉•奈特莉。*1绯红的织锦包裹着传奇的剑，剑的另一侧骑士缄默不语地望向海报边缘之外错落的砖。  
他苦笑。城市华灯初上，成为一条坠落人间，不断流淌的彩色银河。裹在高领风衣里的行人步色匆匆，街角过处风声瑟瑟，无人抬头。  
那位骑士来到他面前，执起他枯瘦的手轻轻一吻。


	2. 棺木。

“都已经结束了。”言峰绮礼坐在最前排的长条凳一端，皮笑肉不笑地说，“远坂时臣的葬礼会在下周举行，新任家主是那个叫凛的女孩儿。”  
从兰斯洛特的角度，可以看见间桐雁夜咬紧了下唇。教堂里没有弥撒，只在十字架下点了两盏羊脂灯，这使他看不清那个神父的表情。不过即便是他也可以想象那张大理石般刻板而棱角分明的脸上没有丝毫善意。  
“啊对了，”言峰绮礼像是突然想起了什么重要的事一般，煞有其事地转向他，“据说远坂葵夫人的精神不太好了啊。还有，以前的远坂二小姐…”  
“住嘴。”  
间桐雁夜面色阴沉地喝止了神父，雁夜的身体状况使得他在发出这样大的声音后不得不弯下腰剧烈咳嗽，脆不可当的肋骨在一层枯焦的皮下面毛骨悚然地碰撞。  
兰斯洛特不禁在心底叹了口气，下意识伸手搀扶看起来仿佛顷刻就要断气的前任Master。他的手穿过了雁夜的身体，像根本不存在那样。  
他一言不发地坐回去。  
言峰绮礼却仿佛来了兴致，起身朝他和雁夜这边过来，巨大黑暗的轮廓遮蔽了教堂内仅有的光线，华美斑斓的玫瑰窗在神父的阴影掠过之时陡然黯淡下去。  
“你真是有趣，雁夜。”神父倾身过来，兰斯洛特本能地站到了雁夜身边，“不得不说，即使是我也预料不到你居然活下来了。不过，正是因为无法预知，这个世界才存在着名为‘愉悦’的美酒啊。”  
“我对你的把戏没兴趣。”那只已死的眼睛用一片没有尽头的白浊迎向他。  
“我也对间桐脏砚又做了点什么手脚没兴趣，”收到意料之内的反击，言峰绮礼冷笑一声，俯身凑得更近，“但是你居然奇迹般生存到最后，注定要凭借你这副残破的身躯活着承受圣杯战争的后果——虽然不会太久，这真是令我无比期待。”  
兰斯洛特想说些什么，然而徒劳无功的挫败感擭住了曾经的圆桌第一骑士，他在某个意识层面上握住了雁夜的手。  
雁夜用仅剩的一只眼睛冷冷地瞪着年轻的神父，仿佛这样圣杯便不会降临，这个男人便不会将他原本已坠入地狱的生活撕扯得更加不可挽回，所有的噩梦便都只是噩梦一般。  
兰斯洛特始终缄默。  
“别这样看着我啊。”神父把玩着胸前的十字，在电镀金属表面弄出朦胧的指印来，笑容充满残酷的胜利感，“我只是来通知你远坂时臣的葬礼时间，既然你说不定能活到那时，也许你就可以去看看…我想，葵夫人已经认不出你了吧？但愿她认不出才好。”  
雁夜忽然猛地站起来，然后毫无悬念地失去平衡，磕在木制条椅边缘，然后滚落到跪枕木和座椅之间狭小的缝隙里。麻痹的半身卡在椅子下方，整具身躯坠落时发出一连串声响，听起来像是什么人在空荡荡的解剖室里碰翻了一副骨架。那种声响让兰斯洛特感到心底渗出了寒凉来，于是他蹲下身去抚摸雁夜着地的半边脸。  
虚空灌满了他的掌心，微弱的烛光在雁夜石灰般的左侧脸上摇晃闪烁，看起来像死了那样蜡黄。  
雁夜挣扎着用右手攀住跪枕木，这个动作如此艰难，令他看起来更像是那些骨骼千疮百孔的重症病人。  
骑士握着他那只没有知觉的手，无法帮助、无法拯救令兰斯洛特爵士苦恼起来。他有些厌恶起无法获得实体状态的自己了。  
雁夜的下唇从被咬紧处开始朝外扩散苍朽的白，借着右半侧身体的力道，他总算是将左腿从椅子的下支撑横木中拖了出来。  
神父在胸前交叉双臂，作壁上观，神色轻巧得不可思议，动作却并不放松，武艺高强的骑士能感受到那些仿佛习惯般绷紧的肌肉线条。  
白得病态的右手上也迸出虫痕般纵横的经脉，急促的气流在鼻腔中共振出痛苦的喘息声。  
似乎过了难以计数的时光，雁夜终于重新爬回到教堂的长条座椅上，像一条脱水太久的鱼那样剧烈地喘息，肋骨再次发出令人不安的咯吱声。  
为人类牺牲的上帝之子双手合十，紧闭着石刻的眼，同祭奉他的神父一起漠不关心地俯视。冰凉的大理石刻就的天国之花毫无生气地在他四周绽放，花蕊散逸着魔鬼的香。幽暗的天光顺着支撑拱的缝隙缓缓渗入。  
“你已经没有用了，间桐雁夜，”言峰绮礼笑了笑，唇向上精确地勾起一个凉薄的弧度，“一点用也没有了。但是我会享受你的残生所带来的全部愉悦，还有你那个没法实体化的Servant。愿神与你同在。”  
“快带上你的神消失。”雁夜仿佛要把这句嘶哑的诅咒嚼碎一般狠狠地说，颤巍巍地支起身体往外走。  
兰斯洛特随即跟上。  
壁窿中冰冷的圣像，圣母图案的琉璃窗和贝壳般的穹顶往后退去，他们眼前的光线越来越明亮，似乎一条黑暗的路途终于到达尽头，而光明在前。天空充斥着阴沉的散射光，城市像一块洗了无数次的布那样晒得发白。踏出教堂门口的时候兰斯洛特分明听见雁夜沉重沙哑的叹息声。  
鸽子振翅而起，在他们头顶掠过阴影，最终占据了钟楼顶最高的十字架。他跟上去挽住雁夜没有知觉的左臂，假装自己仍然碰得到他。

“我们去哪里，Master？”  
“叫我雁夜就好了。”  
对话在晌午的冬木街旁悄无声息地进行，被深秋冷峻的风裹挟着卷成枯梧桐叶的凄惶形状，成为没有人知晓的第一百零一种声音。  
“那么，我们去哪里，雁夜？”  
曾被湖中精灵祝福而加以万千荣耀的圆桌第一骑士问。瘦削的年轻人瘫坐在人行道边的座椅上，张了张口没有说话。  
骑士在他面前站定，撇了一眼翻起的铁皮，锈迹斑斑的生铁翘成一个危险的形状。  
“您冷么？”  
他朝他伸出手，又意识到什么似地收回。雁夜脚下的草呈现一种休眠的灰绿色彩，以希冀人类无法企盼的下一个回春季节。  
雁夜看了他一眼——即便左半身几乎已经死得彻底，雁夜依然保持着用双眼看人的习惯，最终只是很轻地摇了摇头，仿佛这对他而言十分费力。  
“您要回间桐家？”  
雁夜忽然将眼神森然地聚焦在骑士身上，这让他感到有些久违的存在，却又让他不安起来。  
亚洲灰鹤从他们头顶飒飒掠过，迁往南方，留下的影子稍纵即逝。高大的梧桐变得不再优美了，仅存的枯褐色残叶在孤冷的风中褴褛地招摇。现代城市崛起的印记刻在交错的斑马线间，几步远外的情侣套着皮手套，彼此依偎着等待绿灯亮起。  
“你也想把我丢给一堆虫子？”  
雁夜仅剩的黑色瞳仁被折磨得像一块划花的玻璃，里面隐约映现紫罗兰色的轮廓。  
“不，”兰斯洛特认真地说，像是对一位真正的国王立下言誓，“我并不希望您再到那里去，您在那里很不快乐。虽然我当时…但是我能感觉到。”  
雁夜呼出的气结满细小水珠，茫茫的雾遮蔽了他的表情。  
末了他神经萎缩的僵硬面容终于稍许柔和下来，兰斯洛特不禁松了口气。  
绿灯终于亮起，年轻的恋人手挽着手踏过平直的斑马线。  
“Berserker。”  
“您可以叫我兰斯洛特。”  
“好吧，兰斯洛特，”雁夜撑住自己努力再次坐起来，“我不想回到间桐家，再也不想回到那个地方了。我救不了小樱，救不了葵…但是我再也不想回去了，哪怕只能再活几天也…”  
“我会在您身边的。”兰斯洛特在他身边坐下，厚重的云层垒得极高，将一切光线混成焦灼的白，城市的轮廓模糊而刺眼，“我们可以去些别的什么地方。”  
“恩，”雁夜朝他勉力笑了笑，不对称的表情诡异而温和，仿佛一个温柔的人透过一张丑陋的面具宁静地微笑，“陪我一起回家吧。”

雁夜的个人公寓位于未远川另一边的开发区。  
兰斯洛特注视着雁夜在门前立定，倚在门廊上，用右手在口袋里的一堆杂物中摸出一把灰戚戚的小钥匙，旋转门把，打开房门。公寓像是被凝固在时间沙漏中间的细小夹缝中一般，恰如其分地维持在主人离开的那一瞬间。衣物散落在沙发上，乌龟形的烟灰缸上覆满尘埃，产生了一种端详火山下的古城化石般奇异的岁月感。在兰斯洛特看来，被一堆尚未完成的建筑组成的钢筋骨架将头顶的天空切割成破碎的图块实在称不上舒适。然而他只是默默地站在一旁，看着雁夜一瘸一拐地穿过沙发与茶几之间的空隙，在沙发另一端脱力地坐下。窗帘拉得严实，客厅里只漏了几缕乳白色的幽光。雁夜挺了挺身，似乎试图扭开灯的开关，最终还是如同发条停了的娃娃那样落回沙发里，沙发陷下一个佝偻的凹坑。  
骑士过去站在他身旁。  
“抱歉，”他说，“我无法帮助您，实在很抱歉。”  
“别在意，”雁夜疲惫地笑了笑，灰白的碎发凌乱地垂到眼前，“这不是你的错。”  
瘦削得令人恐惧的男人抬起右手抓住运动衫的下摆，指尖有些不受控制地颤抖起来。他吸了一口气，试着将那件脏兮兮的衣服往上提，又苦笑着放下。  
“我先去外面等您。”骑士望了一眼男人藏在枯白表皮下的神情，运动衫相对日本最北端深秋的寒冷而言薄如蝉翼，领口稍许敞开，露出里面惨白的皮肤，青瘢从深处不管不顾地渗出来，使那层皮肤看起来更加危险。  
“不用在意。”雁夜抬头朝他望了一眼，动作一滞，却立刻逃似的移开目光，低下头与运动衫搏斗起来，“连虫子都啃过了。”  
“尽管不幸被虫子侵犯，”兰斯洛特搭上了他的肩，“但是您并不因此而变得无法见光，您依然是…美好的。”  
圣杯赋予他的知识仅限于在现代世界的基本生活，他无法再翻找出更加贴切的词汇。而这似乎逗乐了雁夜，瘦骨嶙峋的年轻人嗤笑起来，胸腔里发出摩擦般的沙哑气声。  
“呐，兰斯洛特，”雁夜忽然说，“你现在这样…大约也不能算是英灵了？”  
“或许吧，”他想了想，在雁夜身边坐下，“只是灵体罢了，勉强可以算作是幽灵一类。”  
雁夜凉凉地笑了笑。  
“你知道，我已经没有魔力了，虽然不知为什么还活着…但也活不了几天了吧。”他狠狠心，一把扯下整件运动衫，勉强稳住身体才没有摔倒，“无法再让你实体化，无法再给你带来任何东西…”  
“在这里陪伴您是我的愿望。”兰斯洛特当机立断制止他说下去，“我过去未能完成我的职责，请允许我补偿您。”  
“你愿意留下就留下吧。”雁夜垂下肩膀，任由那个看不见的骑士从背后拥住了他。  
“我只是很遗憾，”兰斯洛特忽然发现雁夜的锁骨生得极其平直，若不是被刻印虫啃得千疮百孔，或许吟游诗人们会为他谱上一曲，他不着边际地想，“除了这样同您说话，我无法帮助您更多了。”  
“已经很好了。”活着的眼睛安静地垂下，雁夜拖过沙发上的棉毯裹住灰白的身体侧躺下去，兰斯洛特有些措手不及地坐到一旁，“别人看不见，但是我能看见你，听见你和我说话…不是一个人…”  
“这样就最好不过了。”兰斯洛特静静地等待男人的呼吸沉缓下来，才终于缓慢地站起身——就仿佛他依然能吵醒他似的，朝房间中央的黑暗走去。


	3. 花。

他梦见了湖。  
他梦见湖中精灵环绕着受他们祝福的骑士跳舞，手心捧着一束紫罗兰色的火焰。他们每一个都像传说中那样美丽，手中的每束火焰都在剑刃上铸下一个如尼符文的祈祷。远处群山连绵，像一具上古时期枯息于此的巨龙骨骸那样巨大而嶙峋，骨架上面布满杂草，那些杂草拥有笔直洁白的树干，皮下芳香满林。  
精灵们的歌谣渐渐远去，骑士独自一人屹立湖心。水极慢地朝他背对的方向漾去，每一朵涟漪里都映着他的影子，一直延伸到巨龙骨骸空荡荡的眼洞。  
「使汝之双眼混沌，心灵狂暴。」  
宁静的湖面撕开裂口，漆黑的锁链从水底腾起，缠住骑士的四肢和剑。  
那位骑士尖嚎着被拖入湖底。  
「被狂乱之牢所囚的囚徒。」  
他也尖叫起来，他想找来什么人帮他，然而没有人。  
「——吾是此锁链的操纵之人！」  
骑士咬住了他的动脉，刻印虫四下逃窜。  
他用尽全力发出无人知晓的呼救声。  
风推开沉灰色的云，裂痕从天际的一角像藤蔓那样疯狂地长出来，天空被切割成简洁的菱形图案。  
他吃力地睁开右眼，奋力眨了几下才终于适应了蛋白石色的光线，窗帘菱形的花纹纷纷印在灰白的脸上。

雁夜不禁下意识呼出一口气，仿佛为一天的呼吸昭示着某种开端一般，活着的证明对他而言显得奢侈而珍贵。  
因而他在这个用沙漏计时的末日前夕像往常那样用右手支撑自己坐起来。窗帘依然拉得密不透风，然而稀稀落落的碎阳光终于让飞行的灵魂重新着陆。他想不起来上次于早晨醒来的时候了，自回到间桐家起，他残破不堪的生命有半数时间被捐弃给了同样残破而痛苦的梦境。  
他无力地试图把那些令他神经钝痛的念头从后脑里赶出去，把右腿朝床下挪。  
他唯一的骑士站在沙发另一端，用波平如镜的紫色眼睛缄默地注视。  
“您醒了。”  
“恩。”  
“您昨晚做了梦。”兰斯洛特的口吻像他的剑一样确凿而坚决。  
雁夜一时似乎有些措手不及，毯子从肩上滑下去，瘫软成一团。  
“您不冷么？”兰斯洛特往前迈了一步，关切像深紫色的发梢那样缠绕在灵魂中间，开出细碎的石楠花来。  
“早就感觉不到了。”雁夜苦笑一声，伸手去摸索运动衫，“神经已经破坏到了这种程度吧…少穿一些还比较方便。”  
兰斯洛特想说什么，然而他最终还是噤了声。雁夜终于从地上捡起了运动衫，骑士的余光瞥到上面未及时清洗的血迹留下油黄色的污痕。  
他没有说话。那件混纺套头运动衫像挥之不去的阴霾那样居高临下地罩住雁夜肋骨以上的部位，领口露出少许灰白色的碎发。兰斯洛特一言不发地注视着那具站在死生界线上的躯体，上面布满了刻印虫咬开皮肤，撕碎毛细血管后留下的青瘢，瘢痕中间残留着结痂的伤口。然而那些甬道里的刻印虫已经死去，所有痛苦和力量的源泉都不复存在了，所有的故事都迎来了它的终幕。  
然而痛楚与故事都尚未完成。  
兰斯洛特闭上眼，然后睁开，坐到雁夜身旁。他的手和身体穿过一切存在于世间的事物。  
“谢谢你。”雁夜砂纸摩擦般的声音透过织物传入他耳廓，含着某种奇特的回音，“这样我好受多了。”  
骑士的灵体在另一个层面上沉静地微笑。

“您昨晚梦到了我。”  
私密的结论陡然被曝在阳光下，雁夜不甚适应地侧过脸，把石膏像的那面朝向他。  
“您可以通过梦境看见我的记忆，”兰斯洛特却不打算放过他，“我也可以看见您的。尽管契约已经解除了，我现在无法实体化，也无法触碰到您…但是我还是能看到您的梦，就像我能同您说话一样。”  
镶边的银灰色流云拖着浅浅的影子从他们肩头曳过去，留鸟扑簌着落在窗勾上，低唤一声，振翅远去。  
“我知道您去过很多地方，”他继续道，“冰天雪地的世界，天空中悬挂着奇异而美丽的女神之光；海中央的南方小岛，羽毛色彩斑斓的大鸟张开它们彩虹色的尾羽；直指上帝脚下的教堂，每一扇彩琉璃窗上都讲述着一个神的故事…”  
雁夜瘦削的面容在氤氲的光中仿佛不真实般隐现。  
兰斯洛特忽然想起来，他就要死了，而他即将消失。他们很快就会不复存在于世上。  
“我就要死了。”雁夜突然说，“原本按脏砚的预计，我活不过一个月。”  
骑士微微一震——在灵体的意味上，他安静地听下去。  
“你现在已经不是圣杯战争的Servant了，”男人沙哑的声音在上午色彩恬淡的柔光中弥漫开来，“想必不用多久就会因魔力耗尽而消逝吧。”  
他点头以示默认。  
“我们时日都不多了。”雁夜慢慢地抬起头，一只灰褐色的鸟从他眼前的窗台上一跳一跳地过去，羽尖在右眼深处留下划痕。  
“确实。”兰斯洛特闷闷地回答。  
雁夜转向他，缓慢地挤出一个艰辛的笑容。扬起的弧度鲜明地一分为二，死者和生者同时在微笑，看起来诡谲而温暖。  
“来帮我整理稿件吧。”雁夜朝虚空中的他伸出手，“最后，只有你和我了。”

“世界上什么地方有这种鸟呢？”  
雁夜在骑士这样一本正经的询问中笑出声来。  
兰斯洛特困惑地看了他一眼，那只殷红色的小雀单脚站立，把头埋进蓬松的羽毛里，像一只燃烧的球。  
“亚细亚最东边的海，离最近的海岸线还要乘好多天的船。”雁夜无所谓地笑了笑，单手把相片从文件堆里抽出来放在一沓胶纸上，“在杂志社工作时去关岛拍的，很久以前了。把以前留下的稿子整理出来，或许还能寄给什么人……他们一定都认为我已经死了吧。”  
“您过去的朋友？”兰斯洛特盘腿坐在沙发上，斑斓的相片在他面前垒成一座小小的丘陵。  
“恩。”雁夜虚弱地笑笑，将一张黑白的纪念碑放在最上面。兰斯洛特注意到那块石碑上面刻满姓名，“这组照片是我第一次用定焦镜头。杂志社的前辈告诉我，曾有一位大提琴手在那儿为死难者拉了二十二天琴，那时空袭还没有停止。*2”  
“真是勇敢的人。”骑士很轻地说，他最后扫了一眼那张黑白相片上模糊不清的姓名，“您很喜欢旅行呢。”  
“我曾经以为是。”雁夜长出了一口气，小声咳嗽起来，一抹微不足道的血丝顺着唇边老树皮般的皮肤纹路蜿蜒而下，“以为给自己一个更大的世界，它就不再立在一个小小的冬木市上了；以为摄下某个转瞬即逝的时刻，自己就拥有永恒了…都是自以为是罢了，我还是回到了这里，死在这里。”  
“您也是很勇敢的。”兰斯洛特从身后环住他，至少这在他看来能让他们都安心些。他触不到雁夜，但他可以这么做。  
雁夜抿着下唇不说话。  
“您是因为敢于承担爱和责任才回到这里的。”他唯一的骑士垂下柔软的紫色长发，灵魂流水般温和地触碰着灵魂，“您很勇敢。”  
“为什么你会知道这些啊…”雁夜在他怀里苦闷地笑笑，他感到掌心里支棱起的肋骨前后颤动，“明明什么都没有同你说过…她…她说我从来没有爱过任何人，从来没有。”  
雁夜没有说出那个名字  
“那不是真的。”骑士告诉他，“是爱给您留下这些印记。”  
缄默从天而降，晌午过后倾斜的日光融化了所有声音，准备过冬的留雀小心翼翼地踮着脚经过暖水管。窗帘上菱形的花朵洒满一室。  
“呐，兰斯洛特。”  
他打起精神仔细地听。  
“对不起。”  
兰斯洛特惊讶地松开手，光影巍然不动。  
“我也不想把你弄成那样，”那个声音嘶哑得像从维多利亚的时候就未曾上油的老钟，从终年不得见光的地底传来，绕过森林、湖泊和城市，百转千回终于钻入耳廓，“我…如果不用狂化咒语的话…抱歉，你本来该是位了不起的骑士，但是我顾不得了。”  
骑士静静地望着形容枯槁的男人，睫毛展开，在眼下落下蝶翼般的淡青色影子。  
“您的手在流血。”兰斯洛特稍稍往后退，或许这没什么意义，但是雁夜能感觉到他。  
“啊，”雁夜垂头看了一眼，勉强扬了扬嘴角，“别在意，被胶纸的边缘划伤了。”  
“连痛觉都基本消失了么。”他在蛋白色的空气里定定地注视着那个站在死与生中间的男人，阳光散逸的午后烟尘飞舞，光和尘埃穿过他虚无的躯体，“时间就要到了。”  
雁夜怔然地与他对视。  
“我们剩下的时间不多，”某种联系告诉雁夜，骑士握住了他的手，常年握剑的手掌将他干枯如骨的手完整地握在掌心，“我知道您很喜欢讲故事，所以您可以用这些时间来把故事讲给我听，不要浪费来说抱歉。”  
男人的手背骨节突起，森白发青的皮肤包裹着千疮百孔的骨骼，触感奇异而惨烈。  
似乎过去了一尊星座演化的时间，雁夜点了点头，将右手按在他并不存在的手上。  
“明天陪我去寄这些相片吧。”他说，“顺便给你讲故事。”  
光在深色的眼底像花那样晕开，它有七种不同颜色的花瓣，那是上古时代湖底七种伟大的宝石。宝石变成剑和王冠，王冠挂上剑柄，剑朝下插入猩红的土地。


	4. 候鸟。

东九区时间上午十一点整，冬木上空的风寒冷而安静。  
市民会馆的遗址呈一块死灰般的焦黑，建筑残骸朝内侧倾倒，数以百计尚未清理的焦石像庞贝的化石那样被埋在下面，将整个一生的故事凝固在最后的姿态中间。巨大的伤疤横在新兴城市中央，向上腾起具有死亡意味的烟雾，空气里徘徊着人体脂肪燃烧的气味。  
间桐雁夜拉上窗帘，室内再度归于昏暗。一年余来他已适应了这样的光线。  
我们走吧。他对小公寓空无一人的客厅道。

兰斯洛特站在半步以外注视着雁夜缓慢地挪向邮局的服务窗，大理石地面映出不对称的影子。上午的邮局像十一月的天气那样冷清，泛着漂白的光。穿制服的年轻女孩在雁夜靠近的时候微微一愣，目光朝两旁闪了闪，终于还是挂起职业微笑，勇敢地迎了上去。她看起来是那么年轻美好，像一只鲜艳饱满的苹果。  
雁夜将一叠封装好的信封交给她，女孩在瞥见那只枯瘦灰白的手时不易察觉地畏缩了一下，转过脸去贴好邮票。兰斯洛特看见那些邮票上面印着当年发行的字样，绯红的山樱花在锯齿框中央肆意绽放。  
雁夜毫不介意地报以笑意。那笑容由半张瘫痪的脸做来，镶嵌了难以言喻的诡异和温暖。  
兰斯洛特迎上去。  
雁夜扶着冰凉的大理石边缘站稳，朝他笑了笑。  
我们走吧。他说。  
骑士点了点头，邮局外的城市在锐不可当的曝光中模糊成一张斐白的相片。

兰斯洛特与雁夜转过街角的时候两只留雀匆匆忙忙从他们面前跳过去，影子窸窸窣窣，窜入梧桐和洋槐光秃秃的枝杈。  
雁夜刹住脚步的同时向前跌倒，骑士下意识伸手。  
雁夜穿过他的肩膀，总算及时用右手抵住树干才没有面朝下撞在水泥拼砖的路面上。男人大口地喘气，肋骨咯吱作响，白雾像远洋巨轮的尾排蒸汽那样不断凝结，他的面容模糊起来。  
兰斯洛特上前一步。  
“对不起。”  
“别说抱歉。”  
雁夜过了很久才重新将脸转向他，尚且残留了一层微薄的蒸汽，僵硬牵扯的表情竟因而生动了些许。  
“别把时间浪费在对不起之类的啊。”  
骑士温柔地微笑，在雁夜朝街旁的条凳挪去时跟上。一尊青铜街边雕塑像日冕那样巍然立在不远处，宏大的时间证据指向他们所在的世界一隅。  
雁夜轻轻地呼出一口气——这个细微的动作也令他的胸膛鲜明地起伏了一下。兰斯洛特握住了他的手。  
“我以为那家店还在这条街上的。”雁夜苦笑着将右手搭上去，就像那里真的有另一个人的手，手心一层薄薄的茧摩擦着他丧失知觉的皮肤那样，“去年它还在这里，一家卖相框和胶卷的店，现在看来已经搬走了。”  
“我很遗憾。”兰斯洛特闷闷地说。  
“不过也是没办法的事，”雁夜移开那只尚且能动的右手，扯下几根遮在眼前的灰白头发，“现在人们不那么喜欢用胶卷了呢，笨重，麻烦而无用的东西总是要被抛弃…”  
“请您不要再扯它了吧，”骑士吻了吻男人鬓角的发梢，“虽然您感觉不到痛，也不要再做伤害自己的事。”  
“我还是很喜欢它。”雁夜放下手，怀念地笑了笑，“收集相片就是收集记忆，兰斯洛特，人们很容易忘记，很容易把心爱的人记得面目全非。所以我把它们拍摄下来。我以为我留下了她的相片，就至少可以把记忆留下来。但是照片也会毁坏，所有的一切都会消失，我什么都没有了。”  
“王的国都里也有画师专门从事类似的工作。”兰斯洛特很轻地说，“但是您似乎瞬间就可以完成一幅画，真是奇妙。”  
“呐，兰斯洛特，”雁夜极缓慢地转向他，过于激烈的动作或许会令他扭断颈骨，枯梧桐叶的残骸从他肩头滚落，嵌进铁缝里去，“你知道么，我国中的时候，学校里的前辈组织了摄影协会。学长们借到了器材，想找个足够高的地方拍摄月亮，我带他们去了圆藏山。”  
他静静地听下去，紫罗兰色的长发垂到眼前，在一汪浊白里前后摇晃。  
“我们在山顶上呆了一整晚，轮流看取景框，喝软饮料，说笑话，玩纸牌。前辈们都很喜欢我，我们那天晚上都非常高兴。”黑色的眼睛注视着紫色的发梢，“我们曝了整整一晚上的光。如果没弄错的话，相片上就会像那些杂志介绍的那样有一整条月亮的影子，从东边到西边，整个晚上月亮划过的轨迹闪闪发亮，像一座天国的桥。”  
“真是美丽。”骑士认真地评价道。  
“但是我再也没有看见过那天晚上我们的成果。”雁夜望进他的瞳孔深处，声音干涩起来，“脏砚不让我参加学校里的任何社团，鹤野平时会在学校盯着我…但是我没想过，真的没有。早晨我们回去的时候鹤野发现了我们。那天一起去的前辈们…我再也没有见过他们，或许被脏砚弄去喂那些该死的虫了。”  
兰斯洛特抱紧了他，突起的骨节像剑那样捅进胸腔，血泪漫上来，浸没了跳动不已的心脏。  
“几年后我逃出间桐家，”雁夜深吸了一口气，胸腔起伏的声音在兰斯洛特耳边无限放大，像深山里矮人锻造武器的风箱那样骇人，“辗转去了朋友所在的杂志社，开始做摄影师和撰稿人。之后又过去了很多年，我去了很多地方，才发现，其实摄影和绘画是一样的。我以为画家笔下永远是源自想象的色彩，而拍摄到的是真实的东西。但其实我也不过是依照自己的愿望和想象去选择镜头和光线，手法和拍摄对象，靠这些来编写自己的记忆。*3我以为她是我拍摄到的那个女人，是那个我爱着的，温柔、和善、心地纯洁的…但说不定那都只是我的想象罢了，只不过是我出于自己的愿望拍摄了她，然后把她想象成那样罢了。说不定那根本不是她，她早就不存在了…”  
骑士一意孤行地吻着他的发梢。  
“我真是个糟糕的家伙啊，”灰白间错着深色的影子，又一队候鸟从上面掠过去，年轻的簇拥着年长的，排成冥冥之中的某种星辰，“我喜欢的人们总是被伤害、被杀、被毁掉，都是因为我的缘故…”  
“不是那样的。”他告诉他，巍然立在他们生命的天平之上，站得笔挺，神色泰然，背景是大片安静的远古湖泊，景深一直到达最远的云端，雾霭环抱着阿瓦隆的金色大门，“不是您的错，您也同样是被伤害的，请您不要太难过了…虽然很悲伤，但谢谢您愿意告诉我这个故事。”  
雁夜轻轻地把脸靠上只有他看得见的肩膀。  
“这条街另一端有一家卖章鱼烧的店，”兰斯洛特看着自己的指尖穿过了杂乱的灰白发丛，上面闪烁着明丽的光，“您很久没有吃过了呢，等下经过的时候您买一盒尝尝吧。”  
雁夜从他怀里抬起头。  
“我也能看见您的记忆。”骑士温柔地迎上男人困惑的目光，“我知道您在回间桐家前经常通宵工作，睡前会下楼买一盒那家店的章鱼烧，吃完以后就可以再清醒一会儿，冲几张底片。店主的女儿很喜欢您，在章鱼烧盒子里送给您小卡片，劝您注意健康，不要经常熬通宵。她去年正巧去东京上大学了。店主总是会多给您放您喜欢的千岛酱。您劳累过度偏头痛发作的时候问店主借过口服药…”  
手指轻轻放在他唇前的位置，那根手指瘦槁得像一截枯骨，动作却像一首歌那样轻柔。  
“我比您想象的更了解您，”他微笑着说了下去，“尤其是现在。”  
“谢谢你。”雁夜抬起右手抚摸他垂下的紫色长发，风从指间穿梭而过，“或许只剩下你还愿意记得我了。”  
“您过去很喜欢那家店的章鱼烧和奶茶，”灰白在深紫色的眼底化开，“路过的时候再去买一份吧。”  
“店主都认不出我了。”雁夜苦笑着放下手，“现在我也没法吃那些东西了呢。”  
“只要让自己得以安慰便好了。”兰斯洛特握住了他的肩，“食物是令人安心的力量。我想看到雁夜感到宽慰，尽管契约已不存在，您的宽慰仍然会在我心中点亮。”  
雁夜很慢地点了点头。  
“等一下就去买吧，”肌肉僵硬得更加严重，显示出某种致命的征兆，然那扬起的弧度却柔和起来，“真可惜不能和你一起品尝，那家的胚芽做得很香。”  
“您能心情安然，我已很高兴了。”骑士弓下身与他额头相触。  
“呐，兰斯洛特，也答应我一件事吧。”  
“恩？”  
“陪我去远坂时臣的葬礼。”  
骑士有些诧异地看着他。  
“别这样啊，”雁夜扶着凹凸不平的铁扶手，艰难地将自己支撑起来，“我只是想去看看…她的另一个孩子…我已经做不了任何事了，不是吗…”  
“我会陪您去的。”兰斯洛特将他环进怀里，错落的影子透过他的身体落在起伏生冷的面容上。


	5. 歌。

在兰斯洛特看来，爬上圆藏山后面的小山坡几乎耗尽了雁夜所剩无多的生命。  
因而雁夜终于在能看见远坂时臣墓地的地方刹住脚步，扶着一棵细弱的红豆杉大口喘气的时候，骑士悬着的心脏才终于落回盔甲空荡荡的内侧。肋骨起伏的声响成为风中司空见惯的和声，红豆杉灰绿色的角质叶蒙上了一层淡淡的雾，残余的果梗从中穿插而出，呈暗褐色。云一层层垒上去，阳光像死去的人们那样苍白。  
雁夜渐渐平复下去，再也无法挺直的背脊稍稍弓起。骑士不动声色地过去，顺着他的神情张望。  
远坂时臣的葬礼意外安静，宾客寥寥。与远坂家主生前过从密切的人们依次致意，停留的时间长短不一，然后像一捧被冲散的浪花那样四散，遁入空旷的历史，从此日光之下的传奇中，再也没有他们了。兰斯洛特不认识那个死去的人，他似乎记得在雁夜的记忆中这是个不折不扣的魔术师，身世显赫，举止优雅，恪尽职守，像一枚真正的红宝石那样优美而坚毅，每个切面都映射着无可挑剔的华光。不过雁夜不喜欢他，因为他夺走了雁夜所希冀的全部幸福——似乎是这样。  
圆桌第一骑士移开目光的时候瞥见雁夜单手扶着红豆杉幼细的身躯，目不转睛地凝视。  
太阳从另一边斜斜而下，远坂家所在的墓地像这家人数个世纪以来坚持的那样井然有序，影子顺着阳光的角度呈现规律的变化，像一把另一个世界的鲁特琴那样韵律斐斐。从他那里看不清墓碑上镌刻的文字，于是他开始想象它们是什么时候被刻上去的，是否已经像德鲁伊人的壁刻那样风化得字迹不清；那些看起来规律安分的影子会不会在夜晚降临之后像某种不祥的植物那样从地上长出来，每个影子都是它们墓主人的样子；那些看起来十分相似的墓碑下埋葬的每一张脸都各不相同，或许都像雁夜记忆中的那样面目清俊，五官幽邃，头发是罕见的深茶色，梳得整整齐齐，在阳光下微微发亮。  
一抹发亮的深茶色撞进他的视线。  
某种令咒之外的联系令他顷刻间感到雁夜呼吸一窒，他匆忙转过脸，却见到那个像红豆杉一样看上去不堪一击的男人艰难地立在原地，额前的碎发在风中乱颤，但并没有倒下。  
我什么都做不了了。他想起他这样说。  
远坂凛走在队伍的最前方，一袭黑衣，身影小得像一只幼隼。女孩眉头稍稍锁起，俏丽的眼睛里有什么深重的东西静静沉入孔雀石色的水底。兰斯洛特感到胸腔里浮起某种酸涩的气味，他朝雁夜靠过去。  
言峰绮礼跟在凛身旁，举止合度得令人产生了一种撕破那张脸的冲动。送葬的队伍像一群朝水边迁徙的鸟那样缓慢前进，轮椅上的女人时常不安地四处张望，笑容里空无一物，凛得时不时转身去安抚母亲，比起女孩儿的年纪，她显得驾轻就熟。  
雁夜猛地朝前倾，最终还是顿在原地。  
骑士在意识中握住了他的手。  
圣歌遥遥响起。  
言峰绮礼的神色没有丝毫异样——或许是因为对他而言没有发生任何称得上“异样”的事，凉薄的唇开开阖阖，事不关己的神便仿佛就在那里一般借着他的假神父之口宣读了对亡者若有似无的怜悯和敬意。败者从此沉入历史，一坯尘土之后，在人世间再也捞不起一丝怀念。  
礼节的末尾他看着那个高大的男人像一具黑暗的影子那样笼住年幼而刚强的女孩，言语间兰斯洛特似乎见到剑刃的寒光像预言般闪烁一瞬，随即便无从追觅了。  
远坂凛领着队伍开始往回走，年轻的眼睛里一片沉沉的光。他在余光里发现女孩袖口一闪而过的粉红色，仿佛这一年深秋最后一只幸存的蝴蝶。  
雁夜终于不支倒地，骑士俯下身，小心翼翼地搭上他的肩。  
记忆不温不火在血管中蔓延，指尖绽放单色烟火。女孩清甜的笑容和煦温暖，她把他的礼物扎在头上，跑得像小鹿那样欢快。  
兰斯洛特拥抱着那个记忆中的男人。他已经日薄西山，变得瘦骨嶙峋、半身残疾、丑陋不堪，笑起来像只诡异的怪物，却依然因宽慰而颤抖，衰弱的心脏在胸腔内发出灵魂的回声。  
很久以后雁夜抬起头来望着他，发青的嘴唇微微扬起。  
他说，我们走吧。

“远坂时臣死了。”  
回去的路上雁夜忽然说，巨幅海报在街角过处迎风招扬，大片昏暗的色彩被阳光搅成一团。  
兰斯洛特有些困惑地转向他。  
“是啊，他死了。”雁夜自嘲地笑了笑，“我早就知道他死了，我看见的…但是今天我才突然明白过来。他死了，凛和樱没有父亲了，葵…没有丈夫了。”  
女人的名字梗在他们中间，像一条吞噬世界的裂缝。  
兰斯洛特握住了他的手。  
“呐，兰斯洛特。”雁夜摇摇晃晃地朝前挪，把几块棱形红砖甩在身后，“你是知道的吧，我参加圣杯战争不仅仅是为了救出樱。”  
“您还想杀了远坂时臣。”他接下去。  
“我曾经认为一切都是他的错，都是他毫无人性地把樱送去间桐家那个魔窟的缘故。”雁夜苦笑一声，胸腔起伏一下，连帽运动衫更加显得空落，“其实…都是为了让自己在虫仓里坚持下去的借口罢了。根本是我在一厢情愿…到最后，她们的命运根本不是我能够守护的，我只是个逃出间桐家十年的掉队者，一个魔术世界的外人而已。你看，远坂时臣死了，她们只是变得更不幸福了。女儿没有了父亲，妻子没有了丈夫…我什么都做不了…”  
“别这样说啊，”他跟上去，像幽灵滑行那样轻巧，“远坂小姐还记得您的，不是么？”  
“对…凛还记得，得多谢她了。”雁夜慢慢地转身在电影院台阶上坐下，售票处离他们不到几步，街对面叫卖棉花糖的女人声音洪亮，神清气爽，“她是个坚强的好女孩…今后也会沿着远坂家的道路优雅勇敢地前进吧。”  
“想必是这样。”兰斯洛特坐到他身边，偏过头注视着海报上一抹挑眼的赤色。  
“要是樱也能像那样就好了，至少能够靠自己的力量坚强面对生活的话。”雁夜把右手伸进衣服里艰难地摸索，似乎过了一个世纪才终于摸出一只包装皱巴巴的小盒，单手扳开，从里面抽出一根来，“如果我当初能早点把间桐家的真相告诉远坂时臣的话，如果不是因为我太过忌恨远坂时臣的话…算了，什么都不会改变的，我什么都改变不了。”  
“都过去了，您不必再为这些事情难过了。”他低下头轻轻吻着他的发鬓。  
“都过去了。”雁夜喃喃地重复道，把没有点燃的烟机械地塞进唇间的缝隙里，“对了，也多谢你。谢谢你们还愿意记得我。”  
“我很高兴能记得您。”阳光携着海报中的场景恢弘而下，“您现在的身体状况还是不要用这个比较好。”  
“只是含着罢了。”雁夜无所谓地摇摇头，灰白的碎发像植物那样来回飘荡，“过去还在杂志社上班的时候经常工作到很晚，实在累了就靠烟和咖啡支撑，时间久了就习惯了。”  
“您不够爱惜自己呢。”骑士不赞同地说。  
“那个时候我还写过和你有关的脚本呢，”雁夜却似是忽然想起什么一般笑着转向他，“没想到你竟然是这么温柔的人。”  
“您知道我？”  
“你可是个名人。”骑士在墨色的眼底惊愕地发现了一丝狡黠的光，“很久以前除了帮杂志摄影，有时我也写些脚本。因为朋友约稿的关系读了一些传奇，却从来没有想过会遇见你…那时我只觉得你是个悲伤的骑士，现在看来，还是最温柔的骑士。”  
深紫色的瞳眸以一种要将他浸没的姿态凝视。  
“骑士只能爱王。”年轻的摄影人、作家，第四次圣杯战争的Master仰起脸，天空一色斐白，海报上的女人神色凌厉而妩媚，王在左而骑士在右，“只有毫无杂质的心地，至高无上的荣耀和最炽烈的情感才能驱使骑士为王尽忠。你太温柔了，不适合做这样的事…但是我很喜欢，我从来没想过Berserker可以是这么温柔的一个人。”  
“谢谢您。”那位海报上走下来的骑士说，“雁夜也是，您真的是个很温柔的人。”  
他们不约而同地轻笑起来。棉花糖机器喧嚣不止，女人哼着歌把另一个棉花糖卷在竹棒上，看起来像是云的碎片。两只脏兮兮的流浪猫在她头顶的暖水管上笑闹成一团，灰白的小猫扑向纯黑色的大猫，大猫跌倒在屋檐上，发出满意的呜呜声，抱住跳上来的小猫细细舔舐。  
“兰斯洛特，你说死后的世界是什么样子呢？”眼前的乱发飞舞在笑容间飞舞，“远坂时臣，那个时钟塔的教授，卫宫切嗣的夫人和助手，还有那个杀人魔和市民会馆大火中死去的人们，那些截然不同的人最终都会到达的地方是哪里呢？”  
“英勇无畏的灵魂在最后会躺在精灵们制作的木舟里，顺水漂向英灵的故乡，精灵之土阿瓦隆。”骑士与他并肩而坐，“精灵们会在他身边，唱如尼文的颂歌，一路点燃在水面上也不会熄灭的火焰。古老宗教的祭司们会在阿瓦隆的大门迎接英魂，为他祈祷，赞颂他一生的功绩。传说中阿瓦隆比世间的一切都要美丽，它的名字本身即是永生。”  
“啊，那还真是不错。”雁夜握住了骑士的手，那是他唯一的骑士，只有他能听到、能看到、能触到的骑士，“忽然有些期待起来了呢，不过看来那些祭司会说那是他们的圣地，禁止拍摄。”  
“我可以帮您把它们都画下来。”紫罗兰色的骑士笑靥明亮。  
“是啊，用画和写的也不错。”柔软甜蜜的糖絮不断缠绕在竹签上，变成一朵彩色的云，在某个节点上生生断开，卖棉花糖的女人快乐地把它插在车头上，“要拜托你给我指路了。”  
“我的荣幸。”兰斯洛特吻着他右手中指的第二节，突起的骨骼硌上骑士形状清朗的唇，“请您不要担心，这是一条必须要踏上的路，而我会在您身边。”  
“那就太好了。”雁夜摇晃着站起来，海报与墙的缝隙间抖落猎猎的风音，最后一批候鸟从他们头顶呼啸而过，“现在我想去买根棉花糖。”  
兰斯洛特不紧不慢地跟上去。  
干枯的身躯投下歪斜的影子，只有一片影子的人们彼此搀扶着往回走。  
西下的阳光坠坠而至。极东之地深秋的天空高旷清冷。  
结局终于到来了。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：同名电影《亚瑟王》，文中提到的海报均指这部影片。  
> *2：1992年波黑战争，塞尔维亚军队围困萨拉热窝，一名大提琴手在炸死22名平民的废墟上连续奏响了22天的大提琴以表哀思，当时空袭仍在进行中。  
> *3：部分论述启发自苏珊•桑塔格《论摄影》。


End file.
